


Punish Me

by mynightmarestays



Series: The Slaves [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Electro play, Fucking Machines, Gags, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 09:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12362847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynightmarestays/pseuds/mynightmarestays
Summary: Just by looking at the title and tags, do you need a summary?





	Punish Me

Jackson let out a cry of pleasurable pain. The tears came from his eyes as he looked at the man holding the button in his hands. He was tied down to an exam table with his feet tied to the legs. His arms were above his head while a couple of leather straps were across his chest and waist. Jackson’s mouth was forced open by a o-ring and his drool was all over his face. On the inner thighs, there was a electro pad on each side. His cock was dripping with pre-cum. Each time he was about to cum, Derek stopped it.

This was his second session with Derek. He was a professional Dom and Jackson paid him for it. The first session was basic bondage and sex. But this round, Derek seem to pull out all the stops. He wasn’t sure why but fuck. He was loving it. He didn’t expect it but he was. Derek stopped and walked over to Jackson. He grabbed him by the face and looked at him.

“You are a brat and need to be punished.” He said.

“Pwease punish me.” Jackson said. 

Derek slapped him. “What did your forget?”

Jackson moan. “Sir.” 

Derek smiled. “Good.” He smacked him again.

Jackson moaned once again as Derek moved away. He picked up his phone and turned on the video recording option. Jackson saw it and started to struggle. He couldn’t be recorded like this. But Derek came over and forced him down, camera still on him.

“You don’t want people to see how much of a bitch you are don’t you?” He said as he started to put his fingers in Jackson’s mouth.

His hand went further in causing him to gag on it and tears form in his eye. Derek smiled and took it out. He reached down to lower the exam table. Jackson’s eyes widen. What was going on? He saw Derek prop the phone to record them. The Dom came back over and gripped Jackson’s hair and tossed his head around. When he let him go, Derek pulled out another strap and placed it over Jackson’s head.

He couldn’t move. Derek made it impossible for him to move. Why did he love this so much? Then he saw way. Derek had been dressed this whole time but he was taking off his pants. His cock was beautiful and held up with a cock ring. Derek started to stroke himself as he kicked off his pants. He made his way over and started to position himself over Jackson. 

“Show me what that bratty mouth can do.” He said as he lowered his ass over Jackson.

Quickly Jackson did his best and started to eat his ass. Jackson felt so humiliated from this. Derek was recording him eating his ass. Who knew what else he would record him doing. Wait...was Derek going to post this? Was this live? Jackson kept doing it till Derek got up. He watched him turn around. Derek was dripped and stroking himself. Then he saw the white liquid appear and Derek let himself all over Jackson’s face. 

Once he finished, he picked up the camera and put it over him. “Look how fucken dirty you are. You love my cum all over you don’t you?” He asked.

Jackson just looked at him which caused Derek to smack him for not answering. “Yws Sir.”

“You’re fucken disgusting.” Derek turned off the camera.

* * *

He was in another position. Derek put Jackson in a stock like thing that held his feet and ankles. Jackson’s face was faced into the floor with the gag still in his mouth and his ass up in the air. Derek had shaved his ass and he didn’t know why. He couldn’t see anything. But he started to hear something rolling. Next thing he knew was a hard smack to his ass.

Jackson closed his eyes and moan. Then he heard a click and felt something on his ass. He made a fist out of anxiety. He didn’t know what was happening. Then he felt pressure and a machine turn on. Then the pressure started to go into his ass and deeper. He closed his eyes as his hands relaxed.  It was starting out slow. Jackson started to moan.

“Open your eyes.”

Jackson did as he was told and saw Derek recording him again. In this position, Jackson was getting more aroused. Derek position himself to where his penis was in easy reach. Derek held it up which told Jackson what to do. He lifted his head and reached over the best he could. Thankfully Derek slid himself in. He gripped Jackson by the hair as he thrust himself in and out.

“You’re such a slut aren’t you? Is that why you want me to punish you?” Derek said.

Jackson moaned out a yes sir. He then started to feel the machine go faster. Both his holes being used. He loved it but he wouldn’t admit it. Never in a million years. But Derek knew it. It’s why he was hired. To punish and fuck Jackson. Jackson felt Derek shoved himself all the way in, causing Jackson to choke. Derek kept it in before he pulled out, letting Jackson cough. He got up and took the gag out. 

Jackson moved his jaw a bit as he kept coughing. Derek went over to the machine and put it at an even faster pace. Jackson’s body started to shake as he scream and moaned. Derek took a seat as he watched the machine fuck Jackson’s ass. He knew Jackson came as it work because he started to cry. Derek got up and turned off the machine, letting it come out. Jackson lied there and cried. Derek was still recording it. He got down on his knees and ran his hand through Jackson’s hair.

“Did you feel your punishment?”

“Yes sir.” Jackson nodded his head.

“Good boy.” Derek turned off the camera and sat it down.

He looked at Jackson as he lied there, crying. He waited till Jackson finish before he unlocked the stocks. He helped Jackson out of it. Jackson got to his knees and looked at Derek, wiping the tears from his eyes. Derek was a beautiful man. Just everything about him. The dom ran his hands throw Jackson’s hair for comfort. It helped him relaxed. 

“You are such a wonderful boy. I want to make you mine. Make you into a perfect little boy. Would you like that?” Derek asked, his tone clearly different. It was gentle.

Jackson closed his eyes and leaned onto Derek’s hand. Two sessions with Derek and he had loved it. Part of him wanted to be Derek’s. To do what he says and to be punished. He opened his eyes and looked up at him. This would be a commitment. A serious one.

But it still came out of his mouth. “Yes sir.”

Derek smiled. “Good. We’ll get you clean up before we talk about the official conditions of your service.” He said.

Jackson nodded his head. “Yes sir.”


End file.
